<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Little One by 9pffellery99, Eseli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422631">Just a Little One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/9pffellery99/pseuds/9pffellery99'>9pffellery99</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli'>Eseli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff, M/M, referensed cannibalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/9pffellery99/pseuds/9pffellery99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Аластор не хочет затыкаться. А Хаск еще не настолько пьян для этого.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Little One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319804">Just a Little One</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli">Eseli</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Именно это было тем, для чего предназначалось радио и телевещание: для ведения длинных бесед на самые разные темы, специально для прослушивания теми, у кого в собственной жизни ничего интересного не происходит.</p><p>И именно это абсолютно точно не было тем, для чего его бар — стойка регистрации? — предназначались.</p><p>Во имя Сатаны, парень и так уже работал радиоведущим! И у него было более чем достаточно власти, чтобы транслировать свои речи в эфир кому пожелает, независимо от того, хочет ли этот «кто-то» слушать его или нет! Но нет, вместо этого, Аластор сидел напротив Хаска и вел свой монолог лично для него, и длилось все это… уже около двух часов.</p><p>Хаск еще не был настолько пьян для этого дерьма. Да он в принципе может признать, что серьезно перебрал, только если вырубится.</p><p>Сейчас кто-то может спросить «Хаск, почему же тебе просто не уйти?», и, знаете, он бы с радостью так бы и поступил… если бы уже не пытался сделать этого. Аластор остановил его и потащил обратно, не успел кот сделать и двух шагов. В дальнейших попытках просто не было смысла.</p><p>Из задумчивости Хаска вывел воодушевленный хлопок по спине.</p><p>-…и это, Хаскер, основная причина, по которой Джеффри не следует доверять. Пытаясь придать блюду нужный вкус, нельзя полагаться на одну только соль! — несмотря на веселый, располагающий к себе тон, кот считал, что сейчас Аластор ведет себя образом таким же непристойным, какими считает методы этого самого Джеффри.</p><p>— Да-да, как скажешь, — лишь пробормотал Хаск в ответ, делая большой глоток ликера.</p><p>— В наше время, в качестве добавления к белому мясу существует просто невообразимое количество самых разных специй, все что нужно для придания жизни остроты! Ахаха, — Ал посмеялся над своей же маленькой шуткой. По крайней мере, хоть что-то смогло приятно удивить его.</p><p>К этому моменту Хаск вновь начал погружаться в свои мысли. Господи, ну почему именно его заставляют терпеть все это? Ах, ну да, точно, все остальные заняты делами. У них есть нормальные жизни с нормальными занятиями, не включающими в себя распития алкоголя, азартных игр и просто растрачивания времени в пустую. Даже Энджел, по всей видимости, делал что-то…или кого-то.</p><p>Говоря о Энджеле, уж для этого паука заткнуть чересчур навязчивого Аластора не было бы проблемой. Пара двусмысленных намеков — и Аластор уже на противоположной стороне отеля. Хех. Что за забавное зрелище. Ал просто вылетает из помещения, словно подталкиваемый какой-то невидимой силой.</p><p>Хаск представил, как Энджел разобрался бы с этой надоедливой ситуацией, окажись он на его месте…</p><p>Он бы медленно перегнулся через барную стойку, нежно коснулся руки Аластора, начал шептать всякую сладкозвучную ерунду ему на ушко. Приблизился бы достаточно для того, чтобы его дыхание щекотало кожу Ала, а он сам мог легонько чмокнуть его в скулу… не прошло бы и двух секунд, как Аластор буквально испарился бы со своего места.</p><p>ТЫДЫЩ.</p><p>— МГХ!</p><p>— Господи, неужели ты заснул? Именно тогда, когда я подобрался к самой интересной части истории… — Аластор вздохнул, в то время как Хаск поднял голову со стола и подпер подбородок лапой. — Ох, ну тогда расскажу все целиком в следующий раз. Ты не представляешь, насколько весело и увлекательно наблюдать за тем, как две заботящиеся друг о друге души под весом обстоятельств сами же ранят друг друга, знаешь, я даже не мечтаю о том, чтобы застать подобное между нашими подругами. Было бы очень глупо создавать такие проблемы своему бизнес партнеру.</p><p>Аргх… Он серьезно продолжает болтать даже после того, как Хаск едва не заснул?! Блять, если бы только он мог заткнуть его так же, как это умеет делать Энджел.</p><p>Хотя… Если бы для этого от него потребовалось правильно сыграть картами и сорвать большой куш…</p><p>В этом он был очень хорош, уверяю вас.</p><p>Хаск некоторое время наблюдал за Аластором, все продолжающим говорить и говорить. Олень был тем самым типом людей, делающим всякие дикости и нагло врывающимся в личное пространство других, и сегодня кот мог использовать это против него. Главное — правильно рассчитать время и выбрать нужный момент. Хаск напялил свой лучший покер-фейс, начав игнорировать все то, что ему говорят.</p><p>Это заняло всего несколько минут, прежде чем Аластор, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, начал мурлыкать идеи по улучшению условий отеля чуть ли ему не в ухо, перегнувшись через стойку и утянув его в смущающее пол-объятие. Идеально.</p><p>Стоило Алу приблизиться достаточно близко, и Хаск, повернув голову, поцеловал парня в щеку.</p><p>Все застыло.</p><p>-…</p><p>-…</p><p>— Хаск.</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— Это Энджел подговорил тебя?</p><p>— Пфф- че?! Черта с два. Я просто хотел немного тишины и покоя, — Хаск усмехнулся. — И это, блять, реально сработало.</p><p>Аластор уже было собирался вновь открыть рот, но Хаск не дал ему сделать этого, хватая и буквально вливая ему в рот свое виски, вынуждая проглотить.</p><p>— Ты уже несколько часов трындишь без умолку, дай мне перерыв, — пригрозил Хаск, убирая свою бутылку обратно, чтобы самому сделать глоток.</p><p>Ал выпрямился, тяжело дыша. — Ну хорошо, но, может, для начала мы переедем на диван? Я не прощу тебя, если ты снова ударишься головой~ — поддразнил его он.</p><p>Хаск какой-то момент молчал, переваривая услышанное, ибо идти туда, честно говоря, не особо хотелось. Дело даже не в комфорте, ему просто было лень. Он вздохнул, — Лады, — и с неохотой поднялся, направившись с Аластором к одной из соф в вестибюле.</p><p>Пока они шли, Аластор снова обнял его одной рукой, и на этот раз Хаск воспринял это лишь с терпеливым сожалением. В комнате наконец воцарилась тишина, это главное, а потому пока он может позволить себе пропустить данную мелочь мимо своего внимания.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>